


salvation

by petitjisung



Series: chanlix !! [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Affection, Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Catholic Character, Corruption, M/M, Pet Names, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitjisung/pseuds/petitjisung
Summary: felix finds salvation





	salvation

**Author's Note:**

> blease dont hate me for this

 

  
felix was never one to succumb to temptation. he was a pure catholic boy with a clean mind and a reserved body. he wore high-coverage clothing, all light colors, and never forgot his precious cross necklace at home.

  
he helped in retirement homes, cleaned up the local beaches, and instructed dance classes for the community's young children. he was pure; he was everything a good catholic boy should be.

  
so, if a priest were to see him now, speared through with senior boy bang chan's cock, moaning like a whore, he'd surely be disowned. but, everyone had a dark side. his just so happened to involve carefully rolled blunts, bottles of lube, and his best friend's girthy cock.

  
which was currenly filling him beyond the point of return. his cross necklace was clasped carefully between his tiny fingers, his lips spilling prayers and pleads as chan pounded into him from behind. he knew nothing past the pleasure of chan's cock jabbing his prostate, chan's hand twisting in his hair, chan's palm spread flat against his left ass cheek. he pressed his face firmer against the coffee table, fingers clawing at the wood in a desperate attempt to find ground in his sex-driven haze.

  
"you like that, princess?" chan's husky voice asked, followed by an especially hard thrust of his hips and a grunt of pure brute. felix could do nothing but babble incoherent affirmations, eyes rolling back into his head as his climax was quickly approaching. he could feel every ridge of chan's dick, pressing into his inner walls and stretching him with every thrust; and he loved it. he loved the feeling of being used. the feeling of being fucked so good he could hardly remember his name.

  
" _fuck_ , baby, you're such a little slut for my cock," chan groaned, thrusts becoming uneven and nails digging into felix's thigh — a tale tell sign of chan's oncoming orgasm. felix was ready, ready to take everything chan had to give him, ready to carry his semen like a good slut.

  
"breed me, d-daddy please breed m-m-me," felix pleaded, hardly anything more than blissed out babbling and mindless begging. chan gave a breathy chuckle, hand tightening in felix's hair as his hips stuttered to a stop. felix felt the familiar twitch of chan's cock and — _oh, that was nice_. the warmth of chan's cum shooting out and filling every ridge of his anal canal was enough to send felix over the edge. with a loud cry and a smack of his palm against the table, felix was painting the smooth wood top in his cum.

  
he spaced out, vision blurring and body losing itself to bliss. when he came to, his hole was filled by a plug, his body was cleaned of sweat and cum, and his body was pressed against chan's as they curled up on the couch. felix pressed a gentle kiss to chan's jaw, watching the elder's nose scrunch up and his lips form a smile.

  
"i love you, lixie," chan hummed, tracing invisible patterns into felix's waist. felix giggled and pressed his face into chan's neck, snuggling close to him to preserve warmth.

  
"i love you too, hyung," he murmured in response, fingers tracing over his cross necklace as his eyelids drooped.

  
for others, salvation was found within the pages of the bible and words of the priest. for felix, salvation was within chan's arms. and that was okay; nothing would ever beat the burn of his hole when he woke up the morning after, or the lingering tingle of chan's kiss on his lips, or the euphoria only achieved by orgasm.

  
felix was a good catholic boy.


End file.
